


Cat Nap

by BiLaunchpad



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I just think they should be allowed to be soft and gay, Light Petting, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiLaunchpad/pseuds/BiLaunchpad
Summary: Darius and Heinkel move in together, and Darius finds himself getting used to his boyfriend's habits.
Relationships: Darius/Heinkel (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Kudos: 4





	Cat Nap

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic about my favorite FMAB ship cause they deserve more.

The days following the Promised Day were a mess. King Bradley’s death had left the government in disarray, and despite Roy Mustang’s words to minimize the upheaval in the government, Darius wasn’t exactly calmed by anything the future Fuhrer had to say. The most the man could do was give them some time to tend to their wounds, or in Heinkel’s case lick them, before putting them to work on helping rebuild the damaged buildings around Central. But as a former military soldier, Darius knew that was only wishful thinking.

Months passed by quickly for him and Heinkel. In time Central slowly began to rebuild and with it the people’s trust in the government. “Mustang is doing a pretty good job at being Fuhrer,” Darius would often find himself thinking. He also found that working on rebuilding a city was pretty satisfying and that the actual work wasn’t too hard once he got used to it. Then again, most people couldn’t turn into a Gorilla who lifted upwards of 500 pounds. He and Heinkel became the reliable backbones of the building process, and alongside the rest of the soldiers, the building process went relatively quickly. In what felt like no time at all the city was back to normal and Darius could finally feel like his life was settling down. And with Heinkel by his side too.

It’d happened after they’d ended their run with a traveling circus. Yoki had finally had enough of their “insolence”, a word Darius was sure had no meaning whenever he used it, and had abandoned the two after the circus had stopped in Central. Heinkel, feeling that their time at the circus had also come to an end, had asked Darius if he wanted to move in with him. And, following his instincts, Darius had said yes.

At the time, Darius hadn’t been the most confident in his decision to do so. While Darius trusted Heinkel with his life, and most of the months spent before the Promised Day had involved spending time with Heinkel and Ed in a one-bedroom apartment, things weren’t the same as they had been back then. Namely, his status of friend with Heinkel having upgraded to boyfriend, and even then only recently. Sharing a house with Heinkel was no longer just a thing between friends, but a sign that Heinkel truly did love him. A lot. A scary thought for a man who’d never moved in with any of his previous girlfriends. Still, more important than what his animal instincts or brain thought, Darius loved the man to death too and was more than willing to move into a home with him.

They found a nice home out in the fields, close enough to Central that he and Heinkel could buy groceries easily, but far enough away that either of them could comfortably turn into their chimera forms without getting weird looks. It was a nice plus for the two of them, who found themselves in their chimera forms more often than not. But even that came with its downsides.

The first time it happened the two had been cuddling on the couch, a nightly activity. It was the most at peace Darius would ever find himself, letting his boyfriend lay on his shoulder as he watched the sunset through the window, the sky a beautiful combination of pink and orange hues. The radio played in the background, always playing the station that had the love songs Heinkel liked to listen to. Darius hadn’t always liked the station, but his boyfriend’s insistence on listening to it had caused it to grow on him, even if the songs were a bit cheesy. 

Darius was fine listening to Heinkel’s soft snores when he felt a sudden weight shift. Darius didn’t think much of it. The two had gotten used to shifting in the middle of their sleep and Darius admitted that he found his boyfriend’s lion form cute, even if it didn’t have paw pads. 

Heinkel’s head slowly raised from Darius’s shoulder and Darius watched as Heinkel sat up on all fours to stretch his back, before walking onto Darius’s lap and curling up into a sleeping position. The sudden weight change caused Darius to become uncomfortable rather quickly. He tried to push Heinkel off his lap to no avail, the lion chimera unmoving from his position. Darius shifted into his chimera form and tried once again, the gorilla strength easily pushing Heinkel off his lap and onto the hardwood floor.

The sudden drop onto the floor jolted Heinkel awake. Head on a swivel, he quickly unsheathed his claws and scanned the room for intruders. “Who’s there!”

Darius was unfazed at his boyfriend's sudden aggressiveness. Being in the military had made them “do first, ask questions never” kind of people. “Relax, Heinkel. There’s nobody here except me and you.”

Heinkel scanned the room once more before putting away his claws and reverted to a human. Darius did the same. “Then why am I on the floor,” Heinkel asked. “Why were you in your chimera form?”

“You transformed in your sleep and walked on to my lap like a cat. I had to push you off cause you were weighing me down.”

“Oh.” Heinkel blushed, turning away to hide how flustered he was. Darius smiled, taking in the moment. It wasn’t often Heinkel got embarrassed, being a rather stern man whose dry sense of humor only got Darius to laugh. He pushed himself off the couch, kissing Heinkel on the cheek and rubbing his back. “How about we get ready for bed? I’m pretty tired too,” Darius said.

“Alright,” Heinkel replied, heading off upstairs to the change. Darius took one last look outside before turning off the radio and him following suit.

  
  
  


There weren’t any further instances of Heinkel crawling on Darius’s lap for the near future. Darius once joked about the event to Heinkel as it being a sign that he was more cat than human. Heinkel only responded with a threat to not cook dinner for a week. No further comments were made on the subject. Darius assumed that it would be the first and last time it would ever happen, and he was somewhat disappointed he hadn’t taken a photo to commemorate it.

One morning, Darius woke up feeling heavier than usual. That wasn’t much of a surprise. His gorilla form was a bit heavier than his human one, and the fur on his chest was an indicator that he had shifted in the middle of the night again. What was a surprise was the fact that Heinkel had also shifted, and was now curled up on top of his legs again.

Darius almost pushed him off the bed immediately, but the more he looked at Heinkel sleeping peacefully the more he found himself hesitating to do so. Instead, he sat up on the bed, leaning his back against the pillows and being careful not to wake Heinkel up.

He reached over to Heinkel with his hand, carefully running it over Heinkel’s yellow fur. Soft and silky, the fur felt nice against his calloused hand. Heinkel was warm to the touch, and Darius realized that a soft vibrating sensation was resonating throughout Heinkel’s body. Almost like he was quietly purring. Darius chuckled. “Who would’ve thought it.”

Heinkel smelled like oranges. Sweet, wintertime oranges that have just had the peel broken so the smell of citrus fills the air and stains his hands. It was Heinkel’s favorite smell, covering up the odor of sweat and lion entirely. It wasn’t something Darius paid attention to, but now that he picked up on it Darius realized he enjoyed the way his boyfriend smelled.

The more he sat in silence, the more Darius came to enjoy the situation he’d been forced into. There hadn’t been many quiet moments in his life like this, ones where the whole world felt obsolete outside of them. So he tried to enjoy the ones he got now to make up for it. Running his hands through Heinkel’s mane, Darius felt at peace. 

It wasn’t long before Heinkel woke up from his slumber, stretching out his body on Darius’s legs before realizing that he’d done it again. This time he couldn’t hide his embarrassment, but before he could speak Darius placed a kiss on his forehead.

“If you happen to find yourself sleeping on my lap, I’ll be happy to let it happen.”

A smile crept on to Heinkel’s face. “I love you, Darius.”

“I love you too, Heinkel.”


End file.
